


The Outside I look Fine But Inside I'm not okay

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [127]
Category: Literature - Fandom, Poetry - Fandom, darkpoetry, poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poems, Poetry, darkpoetry - Freeform, emotionalpoetry - Freeform, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15/ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem!This poem describes that sometimes I may look okay at times and have difficult time expressing how I feel unless I speak up about what is wrong with me.Sometimes the people that are happy and great, will always be the saddest person to have ever known. There fighting a battle as I am fighting mine. To stay strong and Hang in there. Your not alone.
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [127]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	The Outside I look Fine But Inside I'm not okay

The outside I look fine but Inside I’m not okay   
My Daily Life   
Is sometimes   
Questionable   
My emotions   
Are like water   
Waves of water   
The rain   
Can describe   
My emotions   
So perfectly   
But I look fine   
In the outside   
All well   
Which makes me feel   
So disgusted   
Hiding away   
My pain   
Sorrow   
Through my happiness   
And smiles   
Behind my light   
I feel a burden   
To speak   
On what’s on my mind   
The embarrassment   
Shame   
Guilt   
No more of   
Doubting myself   
Will I ever feel again?   
I’m so numb by pain   
Feeling worthless   
All the time   
My emotions run like water   
Tidal waves   
Rushing to me   
Push into the water   
The water of my tears   
But this is   
Rain   
Showing my emotions   
How I truly feel   
Inside   
Out there   
Pouring in the rain   
I love it   
When it rains   
So peaceful   
Calm   
Gentle   
No harm around   
This shows  
How I feel   
Deep down   
The outside I look fine but inside I’m not okay


End file.
